Possession (Undertale Fanfiction - Charisk)
by sassychocolate666
Summary: Sets six years after the monsters are freed from the Underground. (This is named "Control" on Wattpad)
1. Introduction (IMPORTANT)

This fanfiction essentially deals with timelines present in the game Undertale.

It'll be genocide-ish and reminiscent of that route in particular.

Main characters include: **Chara, Sans, Asriel/Flowey** , and of course — **Frisk**.

The pronouns for Chara will be he/him, Frisk will be she/her. When the two are interacting, the they/them pronouns could get mixed up, so I chose the precedent.

If regular pronouns aren't your thing, just don't read.

Oh, and if you're uncomfortable with gore...

 _"Perhaps another path would be better suited."_ ;)

Also, this fanfiction has been exported here from my Wattpad version: "Control." For best reading experience, I'd recommend you to read it on there, as this fanfiction contains pictures and gifs most of the time.

 **Proceed with determination.**


	2. Chapter One: Happy Birthday

FRISK DREEMURR

 _6 Years after the monsters_

 _are freed from the_

 _Underground._

•

 **G** ently, Frisk closed the door to the home in which Toriel and herself had resided and averted towards the cobblestone path in front of her, which was below the porch she stood on.

Frisk was about to travel to a local store to acquire candles for a cake Toriel baked to celebrate the 6th anniversary of the monster's freedom.

Toriel had said that she was so immersed in baking the cake initially, that she forgot to buy them herself.

It was a late evening, and though a couple of the monsters volunteered to go with Frisk... she insisted that it would be okay for her to go alone. After all, Frisk was adept at independence after the endeavors in the Underground.

The weather was algid and beautiful snowflakes fell from above, coating the land with a deep sheet of white. Even though the snow in the monster's neighbourhood was shovelled, in mere minutes it was back to being a winter wonderland. The sound of Frisk's boots stepping on the snow emit a loud, echoing tread.

Frisk's eyes wandered over to the left fenced part of Toriel's front yard, where there was a pond that was frozen.

Frisk halted when a sudden feeling of nostalgia came over her as she saw her reflection in the ice.

Though Frisk maintained the most prominent aspects in her appearance, including her short stature and... uh... her subdued expression, Frisk wasn't a child anymore. And in that, she had more experience with the Surface.

As she grew, Frisk came to learn that despite it all... whether you're kind, compassionate, or merciful... some humans just won't extend the same curtesy to you. After all, humans weren't monsters... at least in the species sense of the word.

While most humans were still reluctant to accept the monsters, even after six years... the monsters never gave up their hopes. And neither did Frisk. It's what made this day so special.

In spite of their treatment, and the grueling efforts to change the obstinate state of the government... the monsters didn't regret their decision.

At least. . . there wasn't a war going on again.

But. . . today marked another important day also. It was Frisk's birthday.

Just as Frisk was going to resume walking, her phone — which was in her coat's left pocket — dinged, notifying her that she had just received a new message. Frisk took it out and read the multiple messages sent by her family. Most were telling Frisk to be safe, among some oddities. . .

( _In order to view what was said, please look up the user "galvanised" on Wattpad. This fanfiction is named "Control" and is the first story on the profile. The texts are a gif, with an Undertale-styled dialogue box containing text from various characters._ )

Frisk grinned and turned off her phone, once again sliding it into her pocket.

Happy anniversary, everyone...

•

On her way to the store, Frisk encountered an alleyway which would serve as a short-cut to it. It looked safe enough — it wasn't that narrow, and there didn't seem to be anyone lurking in the shadows or anything — otherwise she'd walk straight back to the longer route.

Frisk eagerly wanted to help those who were, in fact... "lurking in the shadows," — homeless people. And that became a problem ever since she learned the concept of human immorality back when she attempted to give a generous amount to one of them, and was mugged.

Again... not everyone was like the monsters; most humans were greedy and unkind.

The Surface's inhabitants were cruel and unwelcoming. After witnessing so many evil acts executed by humans, Frisk eventually developed a distrust for her own kind. Although, of course, she had never acted upon it; Frisk just wasn't like that. Or maybe, she simply wasn't given the right push to act on it.

Since Frisk didn't want to keep her family waiting, she decided to take that path. It was freezing cold tonight, but it was even colder being isolated between two buildings.

Frisk pulled up her fur hoodie and kept walking until she heard a peculiar noise coming from behind them.

 _It's late_ , she thought, _but not that late. It's probably nothing, right?_

Then she heard it again.

This time, Frisk could distinctly hear it, since it was closer to her now. It was almost like the tread of someone's boots. Frisk wasn't so paranoid to think someone was following her, but why would someone be that close?

"...Blooky?" she murmured quietly. After all, Alphys made a body for Napstablook like she did Mettaton not too long after the monsters settled on the Surface, and she didn't see anyone in the alleyway. Besides, if it was a criminal who approached Frisk, they would have just straight up jumped her by now. "Um... is that y-"

Huh?

Who is that...?

•

 _(In order to view what was said, please look up the user "galvanised" on Wattpad. This fanfiction is named "Control" and is the first story on the profile. What Chara said is a gif, pixel font with red color..._ )

Introducing himself, Chara approached the situation as if they were life-long friends, utterly contrary to the reality; seemingly possessing a friendly disposition, although like the reality, this was hardly the truth.

"Frisk, isn't it?"

"Hi, yeah. It's Frisk," she said. "I'm sorry... I mistook you as someone else."

Frisk smiled for a moment, before realising that this person was not from around here... or from anywhere Frisk travelled to. Of course Chara looked normal — he seemed to be a few inches taller than Frisk, and appeared to be around her age, if not a year or two older.

They both shared brown hair and eyes, only Chara's gaze was more like a glare than a friendly glance — but out of every person on the Surface, Frisk never met eyes with him before.

"Wait..."

"You know my name." Frisk wrapped her arms around herself, but the act itself couldn't be distinguished as being apprehensive or just simply being cold. Most humans on the Surface didn't know her by name, only the as the monster's ambassador.

"I don't know you, though."

Even though Frisk said this, that name...

I swear I've heard that name before, she thought.

"You're right. I don't know you. But we share someone in common, don't we...?"

His eyes narrowed into slits as he flashed a small smile.

"Would you mind delivering him a message for me?"

"Chara" was nice enough — Frisk didn't see any harm in doing so, regardless of the stranger approaching her in such an unconventional fashion. Hadn't her life always been unconventional, anyway? Frisk nodded.

"Hey, sure, why not. Who is it?"

"Sans," he replied. Frisk blinked, suddenly becoming hesitant towards Chara. Sans never mentioned any of his friends he'd made on the Surface before. Before she could say anything, though, Chara continued. "Tell him..."

He leaned in, whispering;

" ** _I'm back, and I'm going to kill. . . every single person . . . that he has ever loved."_**

FIGHT mode was activated by his words.

And there was no SPARE option.

" _Happy.._." A knife was swiftly swung, and a diagonal fissure across Frisk's chest was sliced open with its blade. The laceration was deep, however, it was not enough to kill her, seeing as it served to be reminiscent of one of the many battles Chara fought with Sans — he'd surely recall it the moment he laid eyesockets on Frisk.

 _"...Birthday, Frisk_."

The reflection of the moon glistened in his eyes. Promptly hiding the blade once again, Chara grabbed Frisk's chin to force her to look at him.

" _Take care of yourself now, Frisk. You're too cute to die."_

. . . And let go of Frisk, turning around as though he hadn't just literally stabbed her with a knife . . . and disappeared into the night.

 _Being called cute by someone who just stabbed me..._

 _That's... a new achievement..._

As blood poured out of her wound, oozing onto the ground below, Frisk felt like she was about to black out. She fought to stay conscious and clutched her wound, stumbling her way out of the alleyway.

Any hospital was miles and miles away from here — Toriel, however, was not too far away, and had a medkit... Frisk's best bet was going home.

So that's what Frisk did.

•

Frisk made it to her house. She knocked once, and she felt her consciousness fading away. . . and collapsed. There was a thud when her body hit the stairsteps.

And it was Sans who opened the door.

Behind him, were streamers, balloons, decorations of every kind... and the loving monsters who were Frisk's family. A surprise party. . . Sans stood at the door quietly, as though he was unable to move.

Without the rest of the monsters bearing witness to Frisk's condition, they all exclaimed,

 ** _"Happy birthday!"_**


End file.
